Final Fantasy Holiday
by Zackkusu
Summary: Possible Lemon in future Chappies... RikkuXGippal... Also in later chappies Rikkux?
1. Chapter 1

_**All Characters © SquareEnix, Story ©Me** _

**Please be easy on the ratings this is one of my very first Fics... **

**--------------------------- **

**Things are never easy being heroes. So why should The Holidays Be Any Different?**

**--------------------------- **

It was late afternoon on Christmas Eve. Rikku and Lulu were busy wrapping presents. Wakka and Tidus were busy decorating. Yuna was busy cooking and inviting people to their party. Gippel was busy trying to make Rikku put on a mini-skirt and belly-top, which only earned him a slap in the face.

"Ouch, Ri what was that for??"

Rikku giggled and put a bow on his head. "For being a pervert silly, now go help Wakka and Tidus."

Lulu walked over to Wakka who was putting up mistletoe. She waited until he descended from the ladder, and kissed him.

"Guys quit messing around!" Tidus appeared to be a bit edgy.

Rikku responded in her happy perky voice. "What can you do Tidus, there was mistletoe. Gippel I spy some extra mistletoe for my bedroom, could you fetch it for me?"

Gippel did as he was asked, then strolled into the kitchen to help Yuna prepare the appetizers and main course. "Yuna can I help you?"

She seemed surprised that he was actually being polite. "Why certainly Gippel, What can you cook?"

He laughed, "Why, nearly anything, living alone you have to learn how to cook."  
Yuna shook her head in disbelief. "Well Gippel I am very surprised that someone of your stupidity can actually cook." Yuna was the one being impolite for a change.  
Gippel just merely laughed. "Yuna, do you actually think I'm that dumb? Uuuuum don't answer that." Yuna nearly fell on the floor laughing.

Mean while in the living room, Rikku held a piece of mistletoe over Tidus' head. His face turned blood red as the blond Al Bhed kissed him softly on the lips.

Wakka fell of the stool he was standing on laughing. "Tidus is blushing over a silly kiss ya!"

Lulu cocked an eyebrow, "So? I seem to remember you doing the exact same thing when I kissed you on the beach by the lake." Rikku fell on the floor laughing. Then Lulu looked over at Rikku, "And What about your little scene with Auron?"

"Shut up!" Rikku hissed, "You saw that?!"

Yuna Appeared in the doorway with a solid look on her face, "What Scene?" Everyone hesitated, Then Rikku Stepped forward

"You see, well... I... I mean Auron..." Tears started to fall to the ground; Then Rikku ran into her room and locked the door.

Gippel followed her and stood outside her door. "Rikku, she isn't mad at you for whatever you did, she just wants to make sure you are okay."

"Go away!" was the only reply heard from the blonde's room. He used one of Rikku's hairpins and picked the lock, he burst through the door and tackled her onto the bed. She giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes while looking into his...

"Gippel...I've never said this to you before, but I love you." Rikku's face turned a bright crimson. Gippel looked at her puzzled.

"Rikku...I feel the same way." His eyes wandered to the pack of condoms sticking out of her backpack...Rikku raised a hand and slapped him in the face as hard as possible.

"Gippel, how dare you! The way I'm feeling right now... oh who cares, all you think about is sex." A single tear fell to the bed. Gippel looked at her, for many days he had been thinking about breaking up with her.

"Rikku, don't cry...I love you...I honestly do. "He was close to tears. Rikku stroked the back of his head and kissed him softly. Then he brought her back downstairs; Yuna was asleep on Tidus' lap, Lulu Was wrapping the rest of the presents. Wakka was putting the star on the tree. He looked at her and smiled.

"Are you feeling better ya?" He tossed tinsel in her hair.

"Yes I am thank you." Her voice was back to it's original preppy self.

**-------**

The Next Morning (Christmas morning)

Yuna Woke up Early to fill the stockings. After she had finished she sat down and started thinking "Why Doesn't Tidus love me Anymore??? What did I do Wrong??? What happened between Rikku and Auron???" Her train of thought was broken by the sound of the doorbell, Yuna leapt up and answered the door, and there right in front of her was Auron...

**Well there you have it. The first chapter I am working VERY hard at this I mean between all my schoolwork and all... Please RR!**


	2. Chapter 2

Grr… No I own nothing but this story… Sorry It took so long to review, Schoolwork and all… Sorry About chapter one I was kindly informed that I misspelled Gippal hehe.

**Spirit: Ya dork face you misspelled the dumb-ass's name. Way to go lame-brain.**

**Rikku-Chan: Zippit butthole, I know I did. At least I know how to spell anything at all. **

**Spirit: (Rolls eyes, and grabs Baralai) Stupid Paine, my Baralai… MINE! SEHA!!!**

**Rikku-Chan: (Violently shakes her shoulders) Calm Spirit calm…**

**Auron: Ya Spirit You'll break a nail. **

**Gippal: Did she just call me a dumb-ass?**

**Rikku-Chan: Yes my love the evil bitch did…(Stroked his head) Don't worry, _E muja oui!_**

**Chapter 2 **

Auron looked at Yuna, "Am I early?" Yuna looked at him a laughed, opening the door more and inviting him in. "Not at all Auron it's a pleasure to see you." He bowed and entered. "Same to you Lady Yuna." In the living room 

Rikku opened her emerald eyes and looked around her, her head was laying on Gippal's shoulder. She looked up at his face, there was no way he would still love if he ever found out that she and Auron had made love on the beach in the middle of the night. That was almost 4 years ago, but she couldn't tell anyone. Not even Gippal… She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

She stood shocked staring into Auron's dark eyes. "Ummm. Hi Auron." She looked at Yuna who was preparing breakfast, "Yunie should I go wake up the others?" Yuna turned around and looked at her, "If you really feel like it." She laughed.

Rikku turned and ran into the living room. She walked over to the couch and stood looking down at Gippal , "Are you going to sleep all day, geez you're lazier than… than… Oh I dunno you're just lazy."

Gippal opened his eye. "Morning Cid's girl. What's for breakfast?"

She looked at him and pouted, "That's not my name, and just for that you don't get breakfast this morning," She stuck her tongue out and turned around. Gippal stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, "You'll live through it, kid." He laughed and kissed her cheek, "_E muja oui_(I Love You) Rikku."

She turned around in his arms and stared into his aqua green eye, "_E muja oui duu _(I Love You Too)." She ducked out of his arms. And walked over to the other side of the couch where Tidus still slept. "Hey Tidus, you're going to be late for your blitzball game." He awoke with a start, "Shit when does it start?" Rikku laughed and hugged him, "Merry Christmas Tidus." He looked at her, "I could swear it was April Fools not Christmas." Gippal went into the kitchen and waited until Rikku was finished waking people up.

About 5 minutes later she cam into the kitchen and everyone sat down and started eating. Gippal looked at Rikku, "I need to talk to you later. Alone…

**Rikku-Chan: Gasp what has she done now?**

**I'm really sorry about the short chapters but well friends have been nagging at me to update so I had to make it quick, and on top of that problem, I have really bad writers block.**

**Please RR and send me some good ideas… CHAIN helpppppp! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update but we just entered exam week in school so I'll try my best. Also I'm very sorry about the short chapters.** **As Usual I own nothing except this story, In future chapters I have been given special permission to use the hottie Rikya ((from the story: The Eidolon Incubus. If you haven't read it, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? It's amazing))… So I won't be using him in this chapter but maybe in the next… Thanks Grimmy!! I am aware that Auron isn't alive in X when he meets Rikku and the rest, but this IS a Fan _Fiction_. And in case you aren't sure they are in Bevelle… Onwards with the story…**

Chapter 3: 

Rikku ate her breakfast feeling nervous, she ate slowly to postpone the time when she'd have to face Gippal. But nothing lasts forever. She found herself sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for Gippal to start talking.

"Rikku, we've been together a really long time, but there's something I need to tell you." Rikku sat there shocked, she had heard this before, this exact same line…

Flashback 

"Rikku, there's something I need to tell you." Rikku looked up into his aqua eyes (( In this flashback he still has both eyes)) not sure of how to react.

"**What is it Gippal?" He turned around to face her, wrapping his arms around her and gently kissing her soft lips, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get to even see her again.**

"**Rikku, I'm going to join the Crimson Squad. I need to protect our people, and most of all… I need to protect you." Rikku Looked up at him her emerald eyes that were usually full of spunk and joy were filled with sorrow and tears began forming gently rolling down her tanned cheek.**

"**Gippal, just promise me we'll see each other again, I'm leaving to. I promised my cousin Yuna I'd accompany her on her pilgrimage to Zanarkand. She wants to try and become the High Summoner." They stared into each other's eyes, "When are you leaving, Gippal?"**

"**I'm leaving as soon as I know you and our people are safe. I've been worried about you since your mother became ill." Rikku looked down at the sand.**

"**Gippal she's dead, I'm okay with it you don't need to treat me like a child." Gippal laughed and looked down at her.**

"**One more night together Cid's Girl? I'm actually leaving tomorrow." Rikku looked at him and attempted to shove him backward, and as usual, ended up on her butt in the sand.**

"**What did you just call me!?" Gippal reached out his hand for Rikku to take it.**

"**I called you Cid's Girl, well by the way you're acting I think Cid's _Little _Girls sounds better. What do you think?" She slapped his hand away and stood up glaring at him.**

"**How many times must I tell you that I hate my 'so-called' father? Honestly sometimes wonder why we're together!" Gippal laughed and gently embraced her.**

"**C'mon princess, you know I'm just teasing ya. So what do you say, one last night together? I'm not sure if I can promise anything to you but I do know that if I don't come back to you alive, the Fayth will watch over you for me, until we can be together again in the Farplane." Rikku looked up at him fresh tears falling to turn the yellow sand a light shade of brown.**

"**Gippal, are you saying you might get killed? Please don't go I don't want to even risk the chance of never seeing you again." Gippal pulled her close to him laying his head on top of hers.**

"**E muja oui Rikku (I love you Rikku)." **

**Flashback ends**

"Please Gippal don't tell me you're going to leave again. It hurts too much when we're apart ( A/N: I smell CHEESE!), I need you here with me. I nearly lost you once. I don't want to feel that empty feeling again." Gippal looked down at her…

"Rikku, you know I love you right?" She nodded. "Well then, Rikku, I need to know where this relationship is going, I mean is there a future or is this just going to be one of those things where all we do is hold hands and kiss?" Rikku looked at him her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Gippal I want to be with you forever, I want us to have a future together. Are own place together, no one else. I want you to be the father of all 5 children." Gippal looked at Rikku wide eyed.

"You know what Rikku I think 5 is a but much why not 1 or 2?" Rikku laughed and stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was kidding about the 5 children thing, but everything else is true I want you to be the father of my child, be with you forever and have a place all to our own." Gippal grabbed her around the waist and kissed her deeply. The door creaked open and Tidus stood there shocked. Rikku and Gippal both looked up, Rikku's face turning a deep scarlet, Tidus was always like a big brother to her.

"T..T…Tidus!" Tidus blinked and then laughed.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just came up to see if Rikku was okay, I was worried that you guys broke up or something." Gippal laughed.

"Why would I do something stupid like that. I mean c'mon look at her, what guy couldn't fall in love with her?" Rikku turned her head away and turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Well anyway guys we're all waiting for you guys downstairs, everyone's here. Paine, Baralai, Leblanc, Nooj, Nhadala, and Buddy. Oh and let's not forget the Keepa, Jassu and the rest of the Aurochs. And I think Nhadala brought Shinra ad Benzo. She said something about a baby, but hey, I don't know much Al Bhed so for all I know she called me a baby." Rikku laughed as she and Gippal followed Tidus back don the stairs.

"Rao Rikku, Qryd'c ib (Hey Rikku, What's up)?" Rikku ran down the stairs and greeted the blond woman that just spoke to her.

"Rao Nhadala, E's veha, ruq yna oui ( Hey Nhadala I'm fine, how are you)?" Nhadala looked at her, finally deciding to speak English.

"Buddy and I are expecting a new member of the family." Rikku's Face lit up. And she hugged Nhadala and Buddy each in turn.

"A baby! Oh Congratulations Nhadala, way to go Buddy!" Gippal and the rest congratulated them in turn and Yuna sat down and continued to talk to them.

The rest of the day seemed to go well they all had drinks to congratulate Nhadala and Buddy, except Nhadala who settled with soda. They all went to bed that night happy, Rikku was just happy that she was wrong about what Gippal wanted when he asked to talk to her alone.

She lay in her bed and tried to sleep, but found that she wasn't tired. After what seemed like hours of tossing and turning she felt a foreign weight in the bed and someone kissed her and put their arms around her waist. She opened her eyes to see Gippal lying there with his eyes closed. She gently kissed him on the lips, his eye opened and he looked at her.

"You're awake. I was being quiet thinking you were asleep, if I'd have know you weren't I would've pounced ya." Rikku laughed and put her arms him around to reach his bare back, gently tracing circles over it. Gippal flipped over on top of her kissed her deeply and passionately. Beneath him she moaned and started to remove his silky boxers. Before either of them knew what was going on he was pumping into her and a steady pace, both of them panting and moaning lightly. Rikku's body started to move involuntarily in beat with Gippal's, within moments both of them climaxed and Gippal releases a stream of hot cum into Rikku's tight hole. Rikku's eyes closed and suddenly she wasn't moving, Gippal got off of her and checked her breathing, he found out she was so he figured that she was probably just passed out, and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

****

Well, what did you think about my first sex scene? Wasn't bad was it? Read and Review as usual, Also in case The Nhadala and Buddy thing wasn't clear, In my story they are married. In this story Gippal's actions in this story are only going to be like that when he's alone with Rikku, when he's around anyone else he'll be his irresistible, cocky self!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What happened?

A few weeks after the Christmas holiday, Rikku was tossing and turning in her bed. She didn't want to get up, but she had a really bad pain in her lower stomach. _Hopefully it's just my period. _Rikku thought to her self. She sat up on the edge of the bed. She knew Gippal was still asleep, _so it must be early. _She sighed and stood up, walking downstairs to the bathroom.

Yuna was awake and already in the kitchen cooking for the gang she would soon have to wake up. She noticed her cousin coming downstairs. _Rikku must be sick, she_ thought, _She never get's up this early. _"Hey Rikku, are you alright?" Instead of hearing an answer from her usually talkative cousin all she heard through the bathroom door was the muffled sound of vomiting. She quickly ran upstairs into Rikku's room. "Gippal get up! Rikku's throwing up." Within seconds Gippal was out of bed and downstairs and into the bathroom. "Rikku?" His voice sounded terrified, "Are you okay babe?" Rikku only nodded as she continued to throw up, her face growing constantly paler, and paler. There was sweat all over her slender body.

When Rikku finally came out of the bathroom her face was a bright shade of red and despite the sweat running down her skin, she was shaking as if she was cold. Gippal looked up from the table and into her pained eyes. "Rikku go get dressed." She looked at him, confused, "Gippal no, I don't want to go anywhere but bed." She protested. Gippal shook his head, "You are going to see a doctor." Rikku was obedient and went upstairs to change out of her pyjamas.

4 hours later that day

Rikku sat on the edge of an examination table waiting for the doctor to tell her what was wrong. She knew Gippal was waiting out in the waiting room. "Well Miss, nothing is seriously wrong, except you really should eat better." Rikku was preparing to get off tha table when the doctor motioned fer her to stop. He looked up t her face, "And you are pregnant. Two weeks, just so you can keep track." Rikku's face wen't pale and tears started rolling down her silky cheek. "Thank you doctor." She stood up and walked out the door. Gippal stood up as soon as he saw her come out, but as he approached he could see the tears, he didn't say anything, he just took her hand and led her to his airship. Once they reach the cabin Gippal looked down at Rikku, she was still sobbing, "What's wrong Rikku, not Cancer, please gods not Cancer." Rikku shook her hand and looked him in the eye, "No Gippal, not cancer, but worse for you. I'm pregnant." Gippal looked at her and smiled, "How's that bad Rikku?" She looked at him with an outraged face, "You don't understand Gippal! I'm 17 years old and my FATHER still treats me like a baby!" Gippal looked stunned for a moment as he remembered Cid's Warning.

Flash back 

"**Anythong happens to my little girl and you, Gippal, will suffer a fate worse than death." Cid's eyes were fierce and serious, not at all like the kind old man Gippal knew. He had just done the impossible, He got permissio to date Cid's one and only Daughter, 17 year old Rikku. Of course Cid never knew that Gippal had already dated Rikku, but had ended up drifting apart. He had thought that the two were just close friends as they had been since his little girl was a baby. _I promise Cid._ Gippal said mentally. "Yes Sir, I promise to keep her safe and unharmed." Gippal stood in a soldier like postion as Cid turned to face him, "Now go on boy, don't keep my baby waiting." Gippal turned and walked out of the tent. Instead of his 'too cool' strut he ran the whole way to Rikku's tent, only to find both of their bags already packed to go live in the Besaid with her Cousin Yuna and Tidus. "Hey Rikku," Rikku looked up with a pained look in her eyes, "Hey princess, Why do you look like someone just died. Your dad said yes!" Her face lit up as she jumped up into his arms and embraced him, giving him a long, loving kiss. "Only on problem darling, We can't let him ever find out that you're not a virgin." Rikku nodded and giggled, "Well silly we're not gonna be anywhere near him anymore."**

Flashback ends 

"Honestly Gippal, you don't think that when a baby suddenly appears, he won't noticed that I'm not a virgin." She started to cry softly, as Gippal layed on the bed, pulling Rikku into his arms so she could rest during the two hour drive back to Yuna's, "You gonna tell Yuna?" Rikku nodded slowly and almost right after she fell asleep.

Gippal woke her up when the airship landed outside the gates of the Besaid village. He took her to the largest house there, a real house, not a thatched hut. It really was quite a large house for only four people. As he and Rikku walke dinto the house, Yuna and Tidus rushed to the door, Yuna was the first to reach Rikku and grab her cousin into a soft warm embrace. "Are you okay Rikku? What did the doctor tell you." Rikku gulped ad looked up at her older cousin. "Um, well, Yuna... I' actually fine, there's nothin wrong with me." Tidus looked down at her, "You didn't look okay this morning." Rikku looked up and smiled, "Well Tidus there is a reason for that, You see." Her eyes were almost glowing with delight, "I'm pregnant. 2 weeks to be exact." Yuna was nearly hysterical with happiness and grabbed her younger cousin and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations Rikku!"

Gippal motioned for Rikku to follow him upstairs th their room. "Rikku lay down and get sime rest." Rikku opened her mouth to object, but Gipal stopped her, "Not for me, but for your baby." Rikku shook her head and arched her head to look at him, "No Gippal, OUR baby." And she kissed him with so much passion that Gippal started to feel the blood rush down to his lower regions. "Okay, sweet dreams princess."

**A/N: Well whatch'ya guys think? Sorry it took so long to update but we're nearing our Final Exams at school... So here, Chapter 4. I hope to have 5 up soon. Remember, No reviews no new Chappies...**


End file.
